


Биомеханоид, или На пути к Голконде

by Miriamel



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Body Modification, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: После становления Кристиан из одарённого скульптора превратился в обычного ремесленника. Встреча с прекрасным Цимисхе подарила ему надежду создать шедевр.Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012, переработано.Беты версии от 2012: Хисс, the absurd. Бета версии от 2018: Sagrim-Ur.Автор вдохновлялся работами Гигера, например:1,2,3.





	Биомеханоид, или На пути к Голконде

**Кристиан**

 

Кристиан жал на газ. 

Преследователей не было видно, но они не могли быть далеко. За ним гнались. От этого почти оживала душа, почти воскресали человеческие чувства. 

Он вспоминал сцены погони, виденные в фильмах — бешеные скачки и угнанные поезда. Ягуар поглощал милю за милей, преследователи давно скрылись из виду, но Кристиан и не думал сбавлять скорость: слишком захватила его гонка. А преследователей, даже если они отстали, он прекрасно мог вообразить и сам. 

Кристиан слишком поздно заметил очередной поворот и, крутанув руль и вдавив тормоз, едва не перевернул машину. 

Раздался визг колёс, Кристиана припечатало к двери, но немёртвое тело не пострадало. Машина осталась цела, но стояла поперёк безлюдной сельской дороги, полностью её перекрыв. 

Кристиан выругался, помянув и ягуара, и смертного, который с горящими глазами рассказывал о кошачьей душе и кошачьих повадках, о чуткой реакции на малейшее движение хозяина. Тот смертный, наверное, укоризненно покачал бы головой и пожалел большого чувствительного кота, не привыкшего к резкому обращению. 

Надо было выпить его, а не забирать у него машину. 

Кристиан тронулся было с места — но через мгновение снова ударил по тормозам, когда за следующим поворотом открылась прогалина и два чудовища друг напротив друга. 

Нельзя сказать, что боевые сцены нравились Кристиану больше сцен погони. Но погоня длилась уже не один час, а сражение — это впечатление новое. Новое впечатление полностью вытеснило старое, Кристиан забыл о погоне, хотя только что всей душой верил, что на него объявили кровавую охоту и преследователи пойдут на всё, чтобы его схватить. 

Кристиан, не глуша двигатель, оставил одну ногу на сцеплении, а другую поместил рядом с 

газом, чтобы в любой момент сорваться с места. 

В центре прогалины темнела мускулистая громада, покрытая мокрой взлохмаченной шерстью — с вытянутой мордой, ушами торчком и огромными зубами. Шатаясь, на подгибающихся ногах оборотень — кто ещё это мог быть? — то полз, то брёл к опушке, подальше от восхитительной в своей жути твари с шипастым позвоночником и длинными узловатыми лапами. Тварь замерла, напряжённая, будто взведённая пружина, и только следила за оборотнем мерцающими глазами. Прогалина была залита кровью, завалена ошмётками мяса и обрывками ткани. 

Кристиану бы, газанув, ретироваться, пока чудовища заняты друг другом. Но он, стиснув руль, склонился вперёд и жадно впитывал каждое движение. Дрожали в отчаянном напряжении мышцы оборотня. Вздымались бока в такт частому дыханию. Капала с подбородка кровавая слюна. Жался между задних ног хвост. Оборотень цеплялся за жизнь и, умирая, всю свою волю направлял на то, чтобы убраться подальше от того, кто его прикончил. 

Его противник не потел, не истекал кровью и, кажется, не дышал. Даже не понимая, что он из себя представляет, Кристиан ни мгновения не сомневался, что тварь с шипастым позвоночником тоже на последнем издыхании: иначе никак было не объяснить, что она всё медлила, хотя хватило бы одного рывка, чтобы прикончить оборотня. 

Наконец, тяжёлым броском тварь кинула себя перед оборотнем и взрезала когтями мохнатое горло. 

Оборотень медленно завалился вперёд. Из горла ручьями хлестала кровь, стекала по лапе, которая так и продолжала вцепляться когтями в его горло. 

Шипастая тварь не шевелилась, только дёрнулась несколько раз, будто пыталась дотянуться до лужи крови, но сдалась и затихла. 

В нетерпении Кристиан выскочил из машины, настороженный, готовый в любой момент нырнуть обратно. Не решаясь сразу подойти к издохшим тварям, он прошёл по прогалине и оглядел прочие останки. Сородичи — этот запах ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Что ж, дело ясное. Оборотень набрёл на котерию не слишком-то хороших воинов. Полегли все. Жалость-то какая. 

Кристиан подошёл к ягуару, но, едва открыв дверь, замер, хохотнул и захлопнул её снова. 

На рассвете, когда лучи солнца коснутся останков сородичей, они обернутся прахом. Только труп оборотня останется гнить чуть не на обочине, на виду у смертных. Бомба для князя и всей Камарильи, если его обнаружат.

Кристиан оглядел свой костюм — мятый, но из дорогой ткани, — и ношеные, покрытые царапинами и пылью ботинки. Сейчас был тот период, когда Кристиан считал себя выше того, чтобы заботиться о внешнем виде, но даже в такой момент ему вовсе не хотелось вымазаться в крови оборотня. 

Он бросил пиджак на заднее сиденье, разулся, закатал рукава и брюки и, скривившись, пошёл поработать на благо маскарада. 

Он углубился в лес, заглядывая под кипарисы, пока не нашёл овраг — может быть, не слишком глубокий, но заросший высокой жёсткой травой и колючим кустарником. Покивав, Кристиан вернулся на прогалину, ухватил оборотня за скользкую от крови шкуру и потянул, сперва просто так, а после, когда не удалось сдвинуть с места, — заставив витэ прилить к рукам и ногам и сообщить им сверхъестественную мощь. 

Кристиан не помнил, когда последний раз таскал тяжести. Кажется, это было ещё до становления.

Он поволок труп в чащу на вытянутой руке, чтобы грязная туша находилась от него как можно дальше и не испортила рубашки и закатанных до колен брюк. 

Лохматая шкура цеплялась за кусты, колючки впивались в рубашку, брюки и кожу, ткань намокла от росы и липла к телу, в волосах путались сучья и листья. «Так вот как живут Гангрелы. Дикари!» Добравшись до оврага, Кристиан спихнул туда оборотня, с удовлетворением отметив, как сомкнулись за ним травы и кустарник.

— Князь! — заорал Кристиан, раскинув руки и криво усмехаясь в небо. — Я прибрал в твоих владениях! Отмени кровавую охоту!

Небо промолчало, и Кристиан отправился обратно, больше никогда не вспоминая об этой погоне.

Когда он вернулся на прогалину, на месте шипастой твари лежало ничком обычное человеческое тело. Теперь, когда сородич не выглядел монстром, пропало всякое опасение, и Кристиан бестрепетно присел рядом. 

Он ещё не встретил свою окончательную смерть, этот обморочный герой. Он, кажется, истратил последние капли витэ на то, чтобы принять облик монстра и добить оборотня, и теперь лежал в оцепенении, не в силах шевельнуться. Цимисхе, вот кем он был — больше никто не сумел бы сотворить такое со своим телом. Что ж, с первыми рассветными лучами его замечательное изменчивое тело обратится в пепел точно так же, как тела его мёртвых приятелей. 

Кристиан стремительно терял интерес к происходящему. За те полчаса, что он возился с оборотнем, погоня забылась, и мир снова казался серым и вялым. Хотелось схватить его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы подбросил хоть что-нибудь занимательное. 

Уходя, Кристиан толкнул Цимисхе носком ботинка. Тело колыхнулось, мягкое, как свежий труп. Из-за пазухи выскользнула записная книжка. Кристиан поднял её: рыжий кожаный переплёт без надписей. Пролистав, он увидел расшифровки каких-то разговоров. У каждого педантично значилась дата и место интервью. Наткнувшись несколько раз на слова «Голконда», «Инконню» и «Воздыхание», он усмехнулся и покачал головой, но положил книжку в карман.

Кристиану не приходилось прежде видеть сородича, впавшего в торпор, и он снова присел на корточки, захватил волосы на затылке Цимисхе, приподнял его голову и заглянул в лицо.

...нежные, мраморно-прозрачные черты. Высокий ясный лоб, широкая переносица и прямой нос с изящными крыльями. Идеальные полукружья бровей, сведённые в намёке на боль. Округлые щеки, чуть детские, придающие хищнику невинный вид. Бледные губы, едва заметно искривленные в гримасе сдержанного страдания. Длинные ресницы, чуть подрагивающие веки — напоминание, что сородич ещё не встретил окончательную смерть. Глаза — какие они под этими веками?..

Кристиан положил голову сородича себе на колени и всё гладил тёмно-русые кудри, едва не забыв о близящемся рассвете. Наконец, когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, он осторожно взял Цимисхе на руки, устроив голову на своём плече, будто это был ребёнок, и понёс к машине.

Если бы Кристиан не остановился поглазеть на драку, если бы не увидел этого чудесного лица, то успел бы задолго до рассвета добраться до какого-нибудь приличного города, где снял бы номер с плотными шторами. Теперь ни в какой город они не успевали. К счастью, очень скоро встретилась деревня, на которую Кристиан и не посмотрел бы в другое время. Сейчас же, поглощённый мыслями о неземной красоте юноши, он даже не досадовал на такое убогое убежище. 

Ягуар влетел в деревню, расшвыривая гравий. Кристиан выбрал самый отдалённый из аккуратных белых домиков и разбудил хозяев. Он так хорошо умел располагать к себе смертных, что иногда ему даже не требовалось помощи витэ, чтобы подчинять других и заставлять их выполнять его прихоти. Но сейчас ему не хотелось доказывать, что кое-что он может и сам по себе, поэтому использовал свой сверхъестественный талант в полную силу. Всего несколько слов, и вот обезумевшие от восторга и благоговения фермер с женой уже внимали каждому его приказу. Они открыли погреб, не задав ни единого вопроса, и клятвенно пообещали не беспокоить.

Кристиан устроился между пахучих бочонков, так и не выпустив Цимисхе из рук. Он чувствовал приближение солнца, но перед тем как погрузиться в дневное оцепенение, успел ногтём взрезать себе запястье и позволить нескольким каплям витэ стечь в рот Цимисхе. Тот сделал глоток — ровно один, — прежде чем Кристиан убрал запястье и, лизнув, заставил порез сомкнуться. Один глоток отсрочил окончательную смерть Цимисхе ещё на день, но его было слишком мало, чтобы тот смог двигаться или говорить. Всё, на что сородичу хватило сил — открыть глаза, ясные, серые. 

Кристиан тонул в них, пока не взошло солнце, а когда проснулся вечером, Цимисхе снова лежал в оцепенение и походил на большую тяжёлую куклу. 

Наскоро перекусив хозяевами и оставив их отсыпаться, Кристиан перенёс Цимисхе в машину и сел в неё сам, но с места трогаться не спешил.

Ягуар появился у Кристиана всего полгода назад, но в бардачке уже успела скопиться приличная стопка буклетов. Он не собирал их намеренно и даже не всем рассказывал о том, что интересуется скульптурой. Ещё меньше он любил признаваться, что и сам скульптор. Но отчего-то самые разные разговоры постоянно сводились к этому. Может быть, к нему тянуло тех смертных, кто интересовался тем же. Может быть, они чуяли в нём утончённую художественную натуру. Кристиану нравилось это объяснение. Он закатывал глаза, когда случайно натыкался взглядом на переполненный буклетами бардачок, но в этом было куда больше самолюбования, чем истинного недовольства. 

Сейчас Кристиан перебрал их все. С досадой отбросил те, что относились к выставкам и где не были указаны адреса мастерских. Не заинтересовали его и работы приезжих скульпторов. Поколебавшись, он отложил информацию о мастерских, расположенных в провинциальных городах. Не стал вчитываться и в буклеты, которые ему просто не понравились. В итоге в его руках осталась последняя глянцевая брошюра. 

«Биомеханоид». 

Кристиан усмехнулся, завёл машину и наконец тронулся с места. 

Теперь он ехал аккуратно, соблюдал правила и даже пристегнулся. Он не позволял себе оборачиваться на заднее сиденье: тогда он не сумел бы справиться со своим восторгом, так и любовался бы прекрасными чертами вместо того, чтобы следить за дорогой. 

Ещё два дня Кристиан останавливался в маленьких поселениях у гостеприимных хозяев, ещё две ночи дарил Цимисхе по глотку своей витэ. После третьего глотка Цимисхе оказался привязан к нему узами крови, и можно было больше не держать его оцепеневшим, на грани окончательной смерти. 

Кристиана охватило настоящее, почти человеческое волнение, пока он очаровывал медсестру в первой встреченной по пути крупной больнице. Сколько раз он делал это за свою нежизнь, столько раз получал всё что хотел. Это была его рутина, не более сложная, чем заправка автомобиля. Но в этот раз его едва не потряхивало, и пальцы, которыми он сжимал пакеты с донорской кровью, дрожали так, что чуть их не выронили. 

Ни разу после становления он не чувствовал себя настолько живым. 

Отогнав автомобиль подальше от города и встав на обочине безлюдной дороги, Кристиан пересел на заднее сиденье, положил голову Цимисхе себе на колени и, вскрыв первый пакет, опустил трубку в безвольный рот. 

Дрогнули ресницы. Спустя несколько мгновений Цимисхе поднял слабые руки и схватил пакет с кровью. Он пил жадно, запрокинув голову и открыв беззащитное горло. Оно ходило ходуном в такт судорожным глоткам. Опустошив первый пакет, он раздул ноздри и стал озираться, будто вынюхивал и высматривал ещё крови, и Кристиан вложил ему в руки второй пакет. 

Победа над оборотнем далась Цимисхе нелегко. У него, наверное, осталось много ран, которые необходимо было залечить. Ничего удивительного, что ему потребовалось столько крови, — думал Кристиан и гладил своего Цимисхе по мягким кудрям. 

Тот прикончил последний пакет и обернулся к Кристиану. Его взгляд был самым прекрасным из всего, с чем сталкивался Кристиан и в жизни, и после становления. Кристиан купался в тёплом сером свете и готов был провести вечность, сидя напротив Цимисхе и держа его за руки. 

Только спустя долгое время он пришёл в себя достаточно для того, чтобы спросить имя, а услышав его, сказал::

— Мартин, нас ждёт дорога. Пересядь на переднее сиденье, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. 

Мартин молча послушался его приказала, и только пристегнувшись спросил: 

— Куда мы едем? 

— В гости. К некоему Клоду Морелю. 

— Это твой друг? 

— Ну уж нет. 

— Он будет нам рад? 

— Едва ли. 

— Зачем же мы к нему собрались? 

— У него есть кое-что, что мне нужно. 

Кристиан получал удовольствие, отвечая размыто и загадочно, по сути не отвечая, а отражая вопросы, будто отводя от себя уколы рапирой. Мартин не выказывал раздражения такими бессодержательными репликами, и с каждым следующим «ответом» настроение Кристиана улучшалось: узы крови работали безупречно — Мартин был от него без ума. 

— Хочешь узнать больше? — наконец сжалился Кристиан. 

— О да! 

— Зачем же тебе это? 

— Хочу знать о тебе всё. 

Великолепно. Выше всяких ожиданий. Почему раньше не приходило в голову так украсить свою жизнь? 

— Я доволен твоим ответом, — хохотнул Кристиан, и смех Мартина прозвучал эхом. — Клод Морель — владелец мастерской, в которой я вылеплю твой портрет. Морель создал её для своего чокнутого протеже, оборудовал по первому классу. Там есть всё, что мне понадобится. 

— Протеже? 

— Не забивай себе голову. Он нам не помешает. 

Ягуар пожирал милю за милей, а Кристиан, захлёбываясь, рассказывал, как создаст скульптуру, которая поразит равно людей и сородичей, принесёт всемирную славу и навсегда впишет его имя в историю искусств.

Мартин слушал и задавал вопросы, не всегда, правда, уместные. Он не до конца ещё изучил Кристиана, не успел понять, какими словами можно ему польстить, а какими — задеть. Но его голос был так же прекрасен, как и тело, и потому прерывать его не хотелось. Прежде Кристиан никогда не задумывался над тем, что Цимисхе могут модифицировать голосовые связки, чтобы услаждать не только зрение, но и слух. Он испытал мимолётное сожаление, что скульптура не сможет передать этот высокий, чуть хрипловатый голос.

Теперь, когда Мартин больше не лежал в оцепенении, можно было не ютиться по подвалам, и Кристиан, остановившись в небольшом милом городке, снял в лучшем из отелей номер для молодожёнов. Развалившись в роскошном кресле, он усадил Мартина на колени и позволил отпить из своих вен. Кристиан никогда не видел сородича, чей взгляд полнился бы такими живыми человеческими чувствами, и потому сам не мог отвести от него глаз. 

Но вскоре переглядывания ему надоели. Беспокойный по натуре, он желал теперь не одного, а многих зрителей. Вряд ли он получит их раньше, чем завершит скульптуру. Так невыносимо долго! Раздражённо дёрнув плечом, Кристиан сбросил руку Мартина и включил плазму. 

В столице было неспокойно. Дикторы говорили о череде пожаров, об эпидемии вандализма и беспричинной уличной агрессии. Автомобилисты словно сорвались с цепи, за неделю на дорогах погибло столько же, сколько обычно погибает за год. По утрам находили изуродованные трупы, в том числе детские. Они походили на жертв маньяков, но картины убийств так различались, что даже самый склонный к самообману тупица не смог бы себя убедить, что это дело рук одного преступника. А ещё поступали сообщения о монстрах, некоторые из которых отдалённо походили на людей. В новостях показывали смазанные фотографии и мутные записи с камер наблюдения. 

— Шабаш, — пробормотал Мартин. На его лице мелькали отсветы экрана. Может быть, главный шедевр Кристиана не должен быть простой классицистической скульптурой. Может быть, стоит расположить в стене напротив неё огромный экран и пустить отрывки из самых жестоких, самых кровавых и страшных событий двадцатого века. Пусть они отбрасывают на него отсветы, а он будет смотреть мимо них, прекрасный и безразличный. — Наше убежище было в столичных пригородах, пока его не сожгли. Атака Шабаша, всего два месяца назад! Когда же они угомонятся!.. 

— Ты же не надеешься на Камарилью? — перебил его Кристиан. — Они беззубы и беспомощны, ни с кем не могут справиться. Вот я… 

Мартин слушал его истории так, как не слушал никто и никогда. Это доставляло куда больше удовольствия, чем обожающие взгляды, и заняло Кристиана до самого пригорода, а там стало ясно, что в новостях не соврали и со столицей действительно не всё ладно. 

Редкие автомобили неслись с превышением скорости, но полицейские не пытались их остановить. Свет в придорожных закусочных не горел, из переполненных урн высыпался мусор.

Но главные улицы были такими же оживлёнными, как и прежде, только у некоторых прохожих были безумные, отчаянные взгляды да в переулках мелькали неясные тени. 

Кристиан закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, вдохнул воздуха, пропитанного табаком, духами и марихуаной. Тело охватила дрожь предвкушения, почти как у смертного — как давно он не испытывал её, как давно потерял надежду когда-либо снова её испытать.

— Хаос… Предвкушение катастрофы… Вот что нужно художнику, вот откуда черпается вдохновение! 

— Хаос обогатит впечатлениями и одарит идеями, но чтобы их воплотить, нужно спокойное и безопасное… 

— Что ты понимаешь! Изверг, у тебя нет ничего, кроме хорошенькой мордашки, не берись рассуждать об искусстве. 

Мартин виновато опустил голову. На щёки упали тени от его ресниц. 

— Я прошу у тебя прощения и не стану больше говорить на эту тему. 

— Надеюсь. 

Но пристыженным, расстроенным Мартин тоже надоел ему быстро, и Кристиан снова взял его за руку. Мимолётно поцеловал в щёку, развеяв стыд и вину, и увлёк по адресу, указанному в буклете. 

Мартин прислушивался к разговорам прохожих, присматривался к газетным киоскам, чтобы прочитать заголовки. Его лицо было мрачным и озабоченным, но нападение Шабаша Кристиана больше не занимало. Он чувствовал себя уверенно на улицах, залитых ярким искусственным светом, среди нарядно одетых смертных. Впереди его ждали шедевр и слава. 

Оказавшись перед чёрной дверью с металлической вывеской «Биомеханоид» и табличкой «Закрыто» поверх, он остановился. Но не табличка заставила его задумываться. Он обернулся к Мартину и нахмурился. На миг ему показалось, что стоит Морелю увидеть его сокровище, как он захочет им завладеть. Никто, хоть сколько-нибудь способный ценить прекрасное, не смог бы посмотреть на Мартина и не пожелать запечатлеть его. Что ж, пусть Морель попробует. Этот ручной Цимисх мил только для своего хозяина, а что он делает с врагами, мог бы рассказать тот оборотень. 

Кристиан толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.

Вниз вела извилистая лестница без перил, с серебристыми ступенями, покрытыми нарочитыми выщербинами, благодаря которым лестница выглядела старой, а подошвы не скользили. Чёрные скользкие стены и округлый потолок придавали помещению сходство с пищеводом гигантского чудовища с длинной гибкой шеей. Забыв о Мартине, Кристиан устремился вперёд, прищурившись оценивая интерьеры.

Он много раз слышал о «Биомеханоиде», неоднократно смотрел фотографии и чертежи, слышал восторженные отзывы как смертных, так и сородичей. Он пожимал плечами и бросал что-нибудь безразличное с лёгким налётом снисхождения к эпатажной эстетике, но так, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникало, что он отзывается пренебрежительно из-за того, что завидует чужому успеху.

Сейчас, по счастью, его не видел никто, перед кем стоило бы держать лицо, поэтому он просто смотрел и не беспокоился о том, что подумают о нём самом. 

Овальный зал со сводчатым потолком, укреплённым дугами — огромными металлическими рёбрами. Канал из сегментов-позвонков с «нервами» — проводами и кабелями, проложенными внутри и кое-где провисающими безупречно рассчитанными петлями.

Ни одного окна — зал находился ниже уровня земли, — зато множество тусклых зелёных ламп у самого пола. Лица, подсвеченные снизу мертвенным рассеянным светом, мало походили бы на лица живых людей. Блики отражались в металле и чёрном зеркальном полу. Столы и кресла выгнутой формы впивались в пол ножками с когтистыми пальцами. Столешницы и спинки смотрели в потолок бесстрастными лицами с приоткрытыми ртами, из которых вместо языков торчали эрегированные члены. Барная стойка представляла собой стилизацию под механизм, составленный из упорядоченных в строгом ритме костей, насосов, трубок, запотевших стеклянных камер и обмякших комков, наводящих на мысль о бескостной плоти. На зал смотрела глазами-бельмами козлиная голова.

Обычные бутылки, стаканы и салфетки казались чуждыми и неуместными.

Ни посетителей, ни обслуживающего персонала видно не было. Только в конце зала возилось несколько рабочих в спецодежде — устанавливали стенд. 

Кристиан в нетерпении огляделся по сторонам.

— Есть кто-нибудь? — крикнул он. Когда рабочие подняли головы, он махнул им рукой — продолжайте работать, звали не вас. Но один оставил инструменты и поплёлся за барную стойку, к двери, похожей на люк космического корабля, как их показывают в фильмах о межзвёздных путешествиях. Вскоре он появился в компании молодой женщины в рваных джинсах и с татуировками на плечах — плетением колючих побегов. Она окинула Кристиана и Мартина быстрым оценивающим взглядом, дежурно улыбнулась и произнесла:

— Мы закрыты, мне очень жаль. На входе висит табличка. Приходите завтра.

Кристиан тоже улыбнулся — тепло и искренне, легко прикоснулся к татуированному плечу и заговорил. По мере того как лилась его речь, на лице женщины расцветала совсем другая улыбка, счастливая и туповатая. 

Кристиан проделывал такой трюк тысячи раз, и у него не было ни малейшего желания тратить на него лишнее время. Как только женщина стала готова на всё, он велел устроить их с Мартином и описал, каким хотел бы видеть их пристанище. Спустя несколько минут он уже осматривал комнату, в которой хранилась отчётность клуба. Крохотное помещение, заставленное стеллажами с папками, оскорбляло чувство прекрасного, но всё же было ничем не хуже погреба. Даже лучше, решил Кристиан, когда обнаружил, что дверь запирается изнутри.

Его мало интересовала обслуга, но Мартин, мило улыбаясь, устроил церемонию представления, благо полюбоваться сородичами стянулся весь персонал и даже рабочие. Николет — женщина в рваных джинсах, Даниэль, Марк, Реми... На кой чёрт Цимисхе понадобилось вести себя обходительно, понять было невозможно. У Кристиана имелись более важные дела.

— А теперь покажите мастерскую.

Николет растерянно оглянулась на коллег в поисках поддержки, но обаяние Кристиана оказалось сильнее инструкций и здравого смысла. Она улыбнулась, на этот раз вымученно, и повела их через большой зал в противоположный от входа конец, по ещё одной лестнице, на этот раз более широкой и с перилами, ведущей вверх.

Мастерская оказалась огромным угловым помещением и занимала два этажа. Стены и потолок были заштукатурены, но не отделаны, два ряда окон без занавесок днём давали, без сомнения, достаточно света для того, чтобы нужда в искусственном освещении возникала только в пасмурную погоду. Судя же по профессиональным осветительным установкам, Этранж любил поработать в любое время суток.

Кристиан потёр руки в предвкушении. 

Пол был заставлен скульптурами на разной стадии готовности, захламлён обрывками картона, пустыми упаковками из-под материалов, пепельницами и пакетиками из-под чипсов.

Кристиан не любил мастерские за неряшливость и недостаток лоска и воспринимал их как неизбежное зло, без которого мир не узнал бы шедевры. Как родильные палаты.

— Включите весь свет, — приказал он, запрокинув голову и прикидывая, как лягут тени, — и освободите вон тот угол. Сегодня мне понадобится лучшая глина из той, что у вас есть.

Ночь близилась к середине, когда Кристиан смог наконец приступить к работе.

Он не хотел признаваться себе в этом, но пачкать пальцы в глине Кристиан не слишком-то любил. При жизни они мёрзли от влаги, сейчас же не хотелось марать и царапать тонкую кожу. Ничего не стоило заживить легкие ссадины, но как же раздражали эти мелкие неудобства.

Мартин послушно уселся на освобождённый от пустых бутылок стул, не заботясь о покрывавших его пятнах. По дороге Кристиан подумывал о том, чтобы изобразить какой-нибудь из библейских мотивов. Они никогда не теряют актуальности. Но всё это было лишнее, решил он, подняв глаза на прекрасное лицо Цимисхе. Не нужно крыльев и карающего копья, чтобы каждый узнал ангела.

До утра Кристиан проработал без помех, день проспал, заперевшись с Мартином в комнате с отчётностью, а вечером проснулся под ритмичный грохот. Поморщился: он не любил современное искусство, но если от геометрических фигур на холсте или клубка медной проволоки можно отвернуться, то спрятаться от так называемой музыки было некуда. Однако что значил оскорблённый слух по сравнению с пиром для глаз: Мартин тоже проснулся и смотрел влюблёнными глазами на Кристиана, не выказывая собственных желаний и не прося позволения заняться своими делами.

Своими делами, как же. Бедный птенчик ничего не стоит без своей котерии и потому привязан не только узами крови, но и неумением жить в одиночку.

Один лишь голод не позволил немедленно затащить Мартина в мастерскую с тем, чтобы не отпускать до рассвета. Но зверь недовольно ворчал, требуя пищи, и Кристиан пошёл в зал, не возражая против того, чтобы Мартин отправился следом.

Намерение побыстрее заболтать кого-нибудь из скучающего обслуживающего персонала, перекусить вдали от чужих глаз и вернуться к работе разлетелось в прах: зал был полон посетителей. Рабочие-установщики накануне закончили с инсталляцией, и теперь на чёрном возвышении простой формы красовалась скульптура: обвитая трубками женщина с раздвинутыми ногами, ремни, стягивающие запястья и лодыжки, и выходящая из вагины широкая воронка, откуда по пояс торчал младенец, похожий на груду жира, с набрякшими мешками под глазками-щёлками и одутловатыми щеками.

Кристиан не любил современное искусство. Он считал ниже своего достоинства снисходить до подобного эпатажа. Будь он человеком и способен на живые переживания, он умер бы от стыда, когда замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от скульптуры. В ней таилось что-то, что взяло над ним верх, безраздельно завладело его вниманием и отгородило от остального мира. Потеряв счёт времени, Кристиан жадно вбирал малейшие детали. Он, может быть, не перестал существовать вовсе, но собственная личность отступила на второй план. 

Скульптура была выполнена из двух материалов: женщина с атрофированными мышцами и младенец — из розового мрамора, механика — из состаренной бронзы.

Лица были лишены малейшего выражения — ребёнок казался слишком уродливым, чтобы поверить в его человеческую природу и ожидать от него человеческих эмоций, а женщина была превращена в машину для выкармливания — из её сосков торчали трубки, они змеились вдоль тела и исчезали внутри ложа.

Закончилось всё не потому, что ему удалось совладать с собой. Его отпустила статуя. 

Он отшатнулся, зажмурился, чтобы не видеть её и не попасть снова под её волю. Голова шла кругом. На нетвёрдых ногах он пробрался сквозь толпу, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что окружало его сейчас: молодёжь в коже и продранных джинсах, изобилие татуировок и пирсинга, запах пота и спиртного, гвалт толпы, визгливый хохот, громыхание ударных. Столько деталей, но их едва хватало, чтобы перед мысленным взором не возникало воспоминание о скульптуре. 

— Родольф — гений! Как несправедливо, что Клод Морель не пришёл.

Николет. Экзальтированный восторг, которым лучилось её лицо, привёл Кристиана в бешенство: что она могла понять в увиденном? Вычитала у критиков, что Этранжем следует восхищаться, и актёрствует. 

— Из-за этого Родольф не пришёл тоже. Мы так хотим его увидеть. Но он не появлялся ни разу с тех пор, как закончил эту работу. Мы так ждали его сегодня… Он художник, он так чувствителен к вниманию. — Николет покачала головой, а затем, встрепенувшись, поторопилась объясниться: — Не пойми мои слова превратно. Он не тщеславен. Наоборот, он… ему нужна поддержка. Поддержка Мореля важна особенно. 

— Ещё бы. Это ведь на его деньги Этранж здесь устроился. 

Николет нахмурилась, открыла было рот, чтобы отчитать, но сверхъестественное обаяние Кристиана оказалось сильнее, чем её преданность Этранжу. С ответом она не нашлась, слишком растерялась от противоположных стремлений, только с глупой улыбкой кивнула Кристиану и снова подняла взгляд на скульптуру. 

Как и все остальные в клубе. 

Мартин. Вот кто не станет пялиться на эту омерзительную композицию. Кристиан ринулся на его поиски. 

Они отняли больше времени, чем он думал. Слишком помутилось в голове от недавнего экстаза, сильного и такого нежеланного. Слишком тесно набились люди, и протискиваясь мимо них, Кристиан чуял их запах, сочащийся коктейлем из гормонов и искусственных препаратов. Так просто было бы улыбнуться любому из них, прикоснуться к руке, удержать долгий взгляд, а затем на несколько мгновений склониться к шее, чтобы напитаться чужими восторгом, агрессией, похотью и затуманить себе сознание. 

Он наткнулся на Мартина случайно. Его зажимал в углу бородатый байкер. Мартин сосредоточенно водил кончиками пальцев по его груди. Кристиан сжал зубы и, взяв за плечи кого-то, кто стоял между ним и его Цимисхе, отодвинул в сторону. Мартин не заметил его появления, он продолжал ощупывать волосатую грудь, видную между расходящимися полами кожаной куртки, надетой на голое тело. 

Кристиану потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы увидеть на груди байкера перевёрнутый крест из коротких шипов, выступающих прямо из тела. Он сделан был кое-как, некоторые шипы торчали не строго перпендикулярно поверхности кожи. 

Несколькими неуловимыми движениями Цимисхе поправил недочёты и улыбнулся, когда благодарный человек хлопнул его по плечу. Улыбка Мартина была слишком искренней для сородича, как ему удалось сохранить её в нежизни? 

Кристиан прикоснулся к плечу байкера, поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся тоже. Байкер забыл о Мартине, без лишних слов потянулся к Кристиану, и тот выпил больше обычного, наслаждаясь его восхищением и желанием угодить, лаская перевёрнутый крест, чувствуя нагретый от живого тела металл. 

— Пойдём, — потребовал Кристиан, и Мартин повиновался. Кристиан ревностно следил, не обернётся ли он, но он не обернулся, даже когда позади раздался тихий стон, и судя по звукам байкер аккуратно присел у стены, слабый от потери крови. 

Мартин повиновался всегда. Ему нравилось общество смертных, но он никогда не перечил Кристиану и ни о чём его не просил. Они отправились в мастерскую, и Мартин послушно сел в уже привычную позу, чтобы Кристиан продолжил работу над бюстом. Точно так же послушно Мартин позировал ему и в последующие дни. Если ему и хотелось вместо этого вернуться к смертным, рассматривать с ними каталоги пирсинга и помогать это всё на себя навесить, то он ничем этого не показывал. 

«Завтра отшлифую детали, и можно делать чёрную форму», — пообещал себе Кристиан. Не первую ночь он уговаривал себя, что пора перейти к следующему этапу, но всё медлил. Прошло так много лет с тех пор, как он последний раз брался за глину, и его сковывал страх. С каждым днём ему всё труднее давалось держать сомнения под контролем, он всё чаще отвлекался от того, что делали его руки, и думал о том, что почувствует, когда увидит первый промежуточный результат. 

Но на следующий день заняться черновой формой не пришлось. Мартин с ним заговорил. 

— Кристиан, — обратился он тихо. 

Тот вскинул брови, удивлённый, будто с ним заговорил не натурщик, а заготовка бюста. 

— Я могу с тобой обсудить кое-что? 

— Что же? 

— Шабаш. 

У Кристиана появились некоторые предположения. Мартин мог пожелать больше узнать о том, с кем был связан узами крови, или обратиться за услугой для своих смертных, или, в конце концов, попросить о большей свободе. 

Вместо этого он хотел поговорить о Шабаше. 

— Что же ты о нём скажешь? 

Мартин готовился, это стало ясно по тому, как гладко потекла его речь. 

Шабаш день за днём отвоевывал всё больше кварталов и мог вот-вот завладеть городом. Они не выходили на улицу с тех пор как впервые переступили порог «Биомеханоида», и какое-то время война между Камартльей и Шабашем не давала о себе знать. Но те ночи закончились. 

«Биомеханоид» был приличным местом. Свобода здесь сочеталась с безопасностью и даже некоторым уважением к другим. Если девушку приглашали уединиться, то это было именно приглашение, которое можно было отклонить. Для завсегдатаев вовсе не в порядке вещей было то, что происходило сейчас на улицах, и они об этом говорили. О сорвавшихся с цепи подростках, о сумасшедших рецидивистах и потерявших страх маньяках. Они говорили друг другу об увиденном, Мартин наслушался их россказней и теперь повторял как попугай. 

— Хватит, — оборвал его Кристиан. 

Тот замолчал, снова повернулся для позирования, но Кристиан не смог продолжать. После пары неудачных движений, когда он только в последний момент останавливал себя, чтобы ничего не испортить, он отбросил инструмент и в досаде выбежал из мастерской. 

Гремела музыка, ночь была в разгаре. Переполненные морги, патрули на каждом углу, звонки обеспокоенных родственников — всё сказалось на настроении, царящем в «Биомеханоиде». Музыка с каждой ночью звучала громче обычного, пляски становились всё неистовее, траву раздавали бесплатно, а сексом пропахла каждая горизонтальная поверхность. Постоянные посетители давно запомнили Кристиана, успели его полюбить и приветственно прикасались к нему — кто-то хлопал по спине, кто-то игриво скользил ладонью по плечам. Прикосновения смертных никогда не оставят сородича равнодушным, они или пробудят голод, или вызовут отвращение. Кристиана разрывало. Он хотел внимания, больше всего на свете желал восхищения каждого, но не мог забыть, что получал его просто так, что приветственные крики не имели никакого отношения к незаконченному бюсту в мастерской. Он нырнул в море людей. Они тянулись к нему, прижимались в танце разгорячёнными потными телами. Всё это время Кристиан пил только чистую, трезвую кровь, он и сейчас держался, принюхивался к телам, выискивая кого-нибудь достаточно трезвого, чтобы можно было безопасно утолить голод. 

Но вместо этого он всё натыкался взглядом на торчащие из кожи короткие шипы, на изощрённый пирсинг, на рисунки из шрамов столь затейливые, что без рук Цимисхе такие не сделать. Вот чем занимался его Мартин. Кристиан знал это и раньше, но теперь, когда его поделки лезли в глаза, испытал такую ревность и зависть, как никогда прежде. Ему хотелось с рычанием разорвать каждого, с чьим телом работал Мартин, он не мог отвести взгляда от рисунков, украшающих тела, от безупречных рельефов. Он не знал, что более невыносимо: то, насколько красивы были телесные украшения, или то, что их сделал Мартин, его Мартин, сидящий на узах крови, кто должен был каждый миг своей жизни посвятить Кристиану. 

Смертные замечали его горящие взгляды, но, глупые и ограниченные, принимали его гнев за желание. Какой-то мальчишка закинул руки ему на плечи, прижался животом к животу, потёрся твёрдым членом, горячим даже через несколько слоёв ткани. Его смуглую, почти шоколадного цвета шею обвивал кожаный ошейник, изящный, тонкого плетения, и сделан он был из его собственной кожи. Кристиан прижался к нему ртом, провёл языком по солёной от пота коже, по переплетению тонких ремешков. Сжал зубами, готовый рывком разорвать с такой старательностью выполненное украшение. Но всё-таки не стал, всё-таки пожалел пока — не трудов Мартина, не удовольствия смертного, а красоты. Жадным ртом нашёл гладкую кожу и вену под ней и открыл её. 

Кровь потекла ему в рот сводящей с ума терпкой струёй. Кристиан так пропитался запахами алкоголя, парящими в воздухе, что не сразу понял, насколько пьян был этот мальчишка. От его крови разум окутало приятным, лёгким пока туманом, и стоило Кристиану понять, что он нарушил своё правило трезвости, как он тут же оттолкнул мальчишку и не оборачиваясь бросился сквозь толпу. 

Пульсировал свет, на грани слышимости били басы, смертные так и липли к Кристиану, и он уже не мог вспомнить, зачем заботился о чистоте разума, чего боялся, отказываясь от загрязнённой искусственными стимуляторами крови. Он наклонялся то к одной шее, то к другой, не заботясь больше выбором трезвых. 

Неожиданно он оказался с краю беснующейся толпы, перед пустым коридором, который вёл в мастерскую. Ноги сами его сюда привели. Это судьба! Нужно взяться за чёрную форму немедленно, пока страх спит. 

Пошатываясь — так вот зачем на этой лестнице есть перила? — поднялся в мастерскую. Её заливал яркий свет дорогущих ламп. Бюст, с которого можно было делать чёрную форму, стоял ровно посередине помещения. 

Его творение было красивым. Точно воспроизведённые черты лица, правильные пропорции, качественно переданные мягкие волны волос и внимательный взгляд чуть искоса. 

Но через черты настоящего Мартина неуловимо проглядывало лицо ангела, а сейчас на Кристиана смотрел смазливый плут, земной и незамысловатый, мечта любой официантки и ничего более.

— Прекрасная работа, — сказал подошедший Мартин. Он тоже глядел на бюст, но ни по выражению лица, ни по голосу нельзя было разобрать, искренне ли он восхищался или всего лишь утешал. На утешения он всегда был щедр, добрый Мартин с большим сердцем. Особенно когда того велели узы крови. 

— Работа ремесленника, — заплетающийся язык оказался быстрее затуманенного мозга. — Зачем ты мне нужен? Таких поделок я могу настругать и без тебя. К чему божественный натурщик, если скульптор не в состоянии передать его в мраморе?

Гудели лампы, доносились приглушённые отголоски музыки. 

— Мне нужно зеркало, — медленно произнёс Мартин.

— Забыл своё лицо? — ощерился Кристиан. — Будешь пытаться доказать, что забыл его? Когда сам вылепил его таким нечеловечески прекрасным? — Он замер, поражённый вдруг мыслью, которая прежде никогда не приходила ему в голову. — А зачем тебе понадобилось такое совершенное лицо? Кого ты собрался очаровывать? 

— Кристиан, я… 

— Что замолчал? Говори? 

— Я… — Он сглотнул, узы крови имели над ним столько власти, чтобы даже в малом он не мог сопротивляться. Глядя в пол, Мартин прошептал: — Форма помогает содержанию. 

Кристиан расхохотался. Мартин вздрогнул, отчего смех стал ещё громче. 

— Ты надеялся, что станешь ангелочком? Вылепишь себе невинное личико и пройдёшь фейс-контроль в Голконду? 

— Мне… мне нужно зеркало.

Мартин дрожал — немёртвый, он дрожал, будто в нём ещё оставалось что-то человеческое, будто он подошёл вплотную к этой своей мифической Голконде. Кристиана охватила ярость. Он схватил Мартина за грудки, встряхнул, приподнял над полом, так что рубашка затрещала, и отшвырнул к двери. 

— Убирайся!.. 

Пусть ищет хоть зеркала, хоть Голконду, хоть самого Каина, только пусть не попадается на глаза! В отчаянии Кристиан рухнул на пол, не заботясь о покрывавшей его глиняной крошке. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только чёрное отчаяние терзало душу, нашёптывая о собственном непреодолимом ничтожестве, с которым придётся смириться и терпеть его вечность. 

Надежды не было.

Кристиан не знал, сколько времени провёл на полу в полной неподвижности, пока наконец не раздался голос Мартина: 

— Посмотри! — Он вбежал в мастерскую и замер на пороге. Кристиан через силу открыл глаза.

Зеркало понадобилось не для того, чтобы освежить в памяти собственные черты и сравнить со скульптурой. 

Мартин слепил себе новое лицо — неуловимо подправил собственную плоть и превратился в плута, созданного Кристианом. Вот только он не стал точным подобием бюста. Он стал ещё более смазливым и ещё более плутоватым, чем работа, которую он воспроизвёл. 

Его лицо не стало копией с копии, его лицо стало оригиналом. 

Оно превосходило по выразительности скульптуру, несмотря на то что было создано с целью её скопировать.

Кристиан заорал — без слов, потому что позабыл все. Вцепился себе в волосы, но отпустил, кинулся к заготовке и швырнул об пол. Она раскололась, но неудавшиеся черты всё равно оставались свидетельствами ничтожества Кристиана, и он принялся топтать обломки, швырять их в стены, поднимать и снова швырять и топтать, пока не раскрошил в пыль.

— Кристиан, — Мартин пытался остановить его, хватал за руки, но только получил несколько ударов и замер в углу.

— Будь ты проклят, — прошипел Кристиан. — Катись к своим смертным, делай вид, что всё ещё человек. Притворяйся, что они хоть чуточку тебя интересуют. На самом деле тебя волнует только ты сам.

— Кристиан!.. — На какой-то момент лицо Мартина исказилось, будто его обожгло что-то изнутри, но он совладал с собой и спросил спокойно и участливо, вот только с его новым лицом это участие казалось издёвкой: — Что ещё я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе успокоиться?

— Ещё?! 

— Я хотел тебе помочь, я просто не знал, что выйдет только хуже, пожалуйста, позволь мне тебя утешить. 

— Ты будешь меня утешать?! После того, как сам же довёл?

— Кристиан. Пожалуйста. Я чувствую твоего зверя, он просыпается.

— Ах, зверя, — лицо Кристиана перекосила злобная гримаса. — Зверя, как же я мог не понять сразу, для чего ты всё это затеял. Только ты ошибся, не мой зверь тебя волнует, а твой собственный. Вот ради чего ты утираешь людишкам сопли. Надеешься умиротворить чудовище, которое живёт внутри. Наслышан я о вывертах твоего клана. «Зверь — это так унизительно, негоже сородичу идти у него на поводу». Так знай, чудовищу наплевать на все твои ухищрения. Единственное, что он признает — охоту, и как бы ты его ни усмирял, голод или страх однажды его разбудят.

— Нет. Зверь слабеет, если ему не давать воли, и им становится легче управлять, — голос Мартина начал звучать холодно и твёрдо, но затем дрогнул и ослабел: — Если приложить достаточно усилий... если выйти на нужный путь...

— Хватит взывать к детским сказочкам, — Кристиан рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. — Подобрал я твой дневничок. Занимательное чтиво, я всё никак не мог понять, неужели это всё всерьёз? А теперь вижу, что да. 

— Дневник у тебя? — лицо Мартина просветлело, он подался вперёд. — Как же я благодарен, что ты спас его! В нём вся моя жизнь.

— У тебя нет жизни, тупая твоя башка! Ты мёртв уже чёртову уйму лет, и ничто не может этого изменить. Ничто! Пора бы уже привыкнуть. Но, если хочешь, продолжай цепляться за прошлое, думай, что в тебе осталось хоть что-то от человека, которым ты раньше был. Трать годы на самообман, иди к ложной цели — рано или поздно осознаешь, что все твои усилия ни на секунду не сделали тебя меньшим чудовищем.

— Не тебе судить, — вскинулся Мартин.

— А кому? Уж не твоим ли дружкам, которых разорвал оборотень? Действительно, давай считаться с их мнением, ведь оно так им помогло.

— Мы были близки, по-настоящему, не только для того, чтобы легче было искать. Как ты не понимаешь? Мои братья... мы знали, что не каждый дойдёт. Каждый готов был погибнуть на пути. Я тоже мог остаться на той поляне. Простая случайность, что выжил именно я. Братья были бы рады, что хотя бы один из нас пока ещё не утратил надежды.

Кристиан снова расхохотался. Он запрокинул голову и затрясся всем телом, не пытаясь сдержаться.

— Самооправдания. «Простая случайность», «братья были бы рады». Как же банально. Ты ищешь Голконду и погрязаешь в самооправданиях. Пытаешься раздуть тлеющие угли, в которые превратились остатки твоей человечности, и ради этого с улыбочкой подмахиваешь любому смертному, который тебе встретится. Одного выслушаешь, другому поможешь с татуировками... Презрение — вот единственное чувство, которое ты можешь вызвать.

— Они любят меня! Доверяют без уз крови или сверхъестественного обаяния. Скажи, когда ты последний раз говорил со смертным сам, не прячась за этот ваш тореадорский шарм?

— Чушь! — Лицо Кристиана исказилось бешеной злобой. — Они липнут ко мне, потому что никто другой не может привлечь к себе внимания, пока есть я. И я не прикладываю для этого никаких усилий, ты меня понял?! Думаешь, мне это нравится? Думаешь, меня не возмущает, что куда бы я ни пошёл, всюду меня преследуют их взгляды и их руки? Да пропади они пропадом, только мешаются! И ты смеешь утверждать, будто я намеренно вытягиваю из них это внимание?! 

Мартин мог засмеяться, мог заспорить, но вместо этого после нескольких секунд паузы сочувственно произнёс тихим успокаивающим тоном:

— Ты прав. 

Как будто обращался к душевнобольному.

— Да как ты смеешь...

Их прервали. Распахнулась дверь, и на пороге показался детина с огромными мускулами и зелёным ирокезом.

— Оу, я думал, тут пусто. Не возражаете, если я... — он взмахнул рукой с прозрачным пакетиком.

— Тебе лучше... — начал Мартин, но Кристиан его опередил, с широкой безумной улыбкой произнеся:

— Пожалуйста, — и приглашающим жестом обвёл мастерскую.

— Вы продолжайте, — подмигнул детина, не заметив рвущегося с поводка зверя. — Мне ваши страсти не интересны.

Но Кристиан и Мартин молчали. Детина уселся за заваленный исчёрканными бумагами стол, высыпал аккуратные дорожки и неторопливо их втянул.

— Подойди, — велел Кристиан, очаровательно улыбнувшись, и детина послушно шагнул к нему. — Не торопись. С нами тебе будет намного приятнее.

— Вообще-то я не... — начал было он, но не устоял перед нечеловеческим обаянием. 

Никто бы не устоял. 

Растерянно ухмыляясь, он позволил привлечь себя в объятия и склонил голову, подставляя шею под поцелуй.

— Видишь, — снисходительно проговорил Кристиан, когда минуту спустя оторвался от вены. — Он никогда не желал мужчину, однако безропотно отдался мне.

— Но ты...

— Молчи, — Кристиан сделал ещё несколько глотков и проговорил: — Ты ведь тоже хочешь. Зверь, которого ты мечтаешь усмирить... нравится ли ему наблюдать за трапезой? Может быть, он хочет присоединиться, броситься на добычу, наплевав на то, что на двоих её не хватит?

— Я могу его контролировать, — ответил Мартин. — Он мне не хозяин.

— Уверен?

Кровь, полная наркотика, пульсировала по венам. Кристиан припал к добыче, желая большего, и смутно сожалел, что столько времени питался трезвыми. Он издевательски постанывал от наслаждения и нарочно уронил несколько капель, чтобы Мартин их почуял. Но тот неподвижно стоял рядом. Он же голоден! Он не питается без ведома Кристиана, а последний раз тот кормил Мартина позавчера. Почему он просто не набросится на этого смертного?

Кристиан остановился, чтобы взрезать себе кожу сзади у основания шеи. Ноготь легко вспорол тело, и из глубокой царапины заструилось витэ, щекоча спину, витэ сородича — куда более соблазнительное, чем кровь смертного.

— Пей, — велел он, и Мартин не ослушался прямого приказа. Он жадно припал к ране — о, он был очень голоден! — прижался всем телом и стиснул Кристиана за плечи, словно тот пытался вырваться. Но нет, этого не было в его планах. Он торжествующе усмехнулся и склонился к шее смертного.

Кристиан плыл по волнам наслаждения: поцелуй, который он дарил, поцелуй, который он принимал, и дурман, уносящий его всё дальше.

Осушив сосуд, он отшвырнул его и, мягко высвободившись из объятий Мартина, прошептал:

— Всё, всё. Пока достаточно.

Тот поднял затуманенный взгляд и обхватил руками затылок Кристиана, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и нежно притягивая.

— Куда ты, не уходи… — Он всем телом прильнул к Кристиану, точно как тот мальчишка с ремнём на шее, и потянулся к его губам. Мартин целовал ласково, одними губами, будто ему совсем не хотелось прокусить кожу и продолжить пир. 

— Хватит, — оттолкнул его Кристиан. Мартин смиренно отступил на шаг и опустил взгляд — чтобы наткнуться на отброшенное к стене тело.

Он опустился на колени, его руки заметались по телу в поисках пульса, но безуспешно. Тогда он схватил один из обломков, усеивающих пол, и полоснул себя по внутренней стороне запястья. Показалась капля витэ, и он поднёс её к губам трупа.

— Не смей.

Мартин обернулся:

— Что?..

— Я запрещаю, — Кристиан схватил его за шиворот и оттащил от трупа. — Ты не смеешь обращать кого бы то ни было без моего разрешения.

На миг черты Мартина утратили человеческий облик, но усилием воли ему удалось взять себя в руки.

— Как послушен твой зверь, — протянул Кристиан. — Просто-таки комнатная собачонка. И такой терпеливый.

Лицо Мартина исказилось болью, но в конце концов она уступила место покорности и угодливости. Кристиану хотелось вцепиться в хорошенькое личико и согнать с него выражение смирения, мучить до тех пор, пока зверь не возьмёт верх над слишком много о себе возомнившем юнце.

— Оставь падаль и иди за мной, — холодно проговорил Кристиан и одёрнул костюм, на который не попало ни одной капли крови. — Сегодняшнюю вечеринку удостоил посещением сам Этранж. Наконец-то. Следует засвидетельствовать своё почтение.

Кристиан не обернулся. Он знал, что Мартин не посмеет ослушаться. 

Вечеринка в честь пятилетия «Биомеханоида» приближалась к зениту. Все, кто хотел присутствовать, уже собрались, многие разбрелись по тёмным углам. Этранж, звезда собрания, в неброском чёрном костюме и с бокалом шампанского в руках, показался Кристиану блёклым и невыразительным. В грубых чертах лица, тусклых глазах, безвольном рте и невыразительной линии бровей не было и на намёка на тёмную красоту или хотя бы силу, которые так называемые ценители якобы видели в его работах.

Он беседовал с Николет. Они сидели у фонтана с красным вином, и Кристиан увидел, как Николет подставила бокал под багровые струи.

Морель снова не пришёл. Какой чудесный меценат — отвалил уйму денег и даже не заглядывает. Или, может быть, Этранж его расстроил? От него ожидали большего, а теперь, разочаровавшись, им пренебрегали? По телу растеклось приятное злорадство.

Кристиан прошёл мимо одного из зеркал и окинул себя взглядом. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, одежда безнадёжно измялась и покрылась глиняной пылью. Что ж. Кристиану не нужно выглядеть безупречно, чтобы присутствующие пришли от него в восторг. 

Он с ленцой приблизился к Этранжу. Тот улыбнулся. Первый раз видя Кристиана, не спросив его имени, он готов был раскрыть свою душу, будто прав был Мартин, будто Кристиан направил все свои сверхъестественные силы на то, чтобы заставить себя полюбить. 

Произнеся несколько ничего не значащих фраз, Кристиан взрезал себе руку, взял ею один из чистых бокалов и опустил в винный фонтан. Витэ смешалось с вином. Наполнив бокал и поднеся его к губам, Кристиан почуял собственный запах, слабый, но ощутимый. 

Кто-то не спрашивая рухнул ему на колени. Кристиан увернулся от губ и прижался ртом к шее, чтобы сделать несколько глотков дурманной крови. 

Отупевший от кровавого коктейля, Кристиан едва замечал смертных, вьющихся вокруг него. Он не шевелясь сидел у фонтана и смотрел, как пёстро разодетые гости зачерпывают и пьют вино. 

Сам Этранж счастлив был сидеть у его ног. Настоящая посредственность — вот кем был этот выскочка, и Кристиан снисходительно трепал его по волосам и склонялся к его шее, а тот счастливо заглядывал ему в лицо. Он бледнел с каждым разом, его лоб взопрел, но это не мешало Этранжу смотреть на Кристиана с глупейшим и искреннейшим обожанием. 

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал ему на ухо Мартин. Он подкрался сзади и щекотал шею, выдыхая, чтобы говорить. — Ты сможешь остановиться?

— Остановиться? Зачем бы мне это?

— Он умрёт, если ты его не отпустишь. Не видишь? Он едва не теряет сознание. 

— Он заботит тебя больше, чем я? 

— Нет, Кристиан!.. Нет. Я… 

— Ну, что замолчал? 

— Того, наверху, достаточно, не роняй себя дальше. Я не перенесу, если ты… 

— Я не желаю слушать подобную чушь, — отчеканил Кристиан, снова уверенный в своей власти. — Ты больше никогда не посмеешь заговорить со мной на эту тему. Глотни лучше, у той девицы с иероглифом на лодыжке очень неплохой коктейль. А меня оставь в покое. — Он перевёл на Этранжа тут же смягчившийся взгляд. — А вот милый Родольф вовсе не жалуется на мои причуды. Правда?

Но Мартин исчез до того, как прозвучал ответ. Кристиан увидел, как он притянул к себе танцующую девицу с вытатуированным на лодыжке иероглифом и прямо посреди извивающихся потных тел припал к ней.

Голконда, как же. Ему не светит спасение так же, как и прочим сородичам. Он может мнить о себе что угодно, но зверь всё равно даст о себе знать.

Вскоре Кристиан забыл обо всём. Одурманенная кровь наконец взяла над ним верх, и сменяющие друг друга смертные слились в цветное пятно, в котором он не пытался различить отдельные лица. Пресыщенный, утомлённый, он сидел у фонтана, откуда смертные пили вино и его витэ, становясь его рабами. Кристиан, откинув голову на спинку дивана, лениво водил кончиками пальцев по бёдрам очередного смертного мальчишки. 

До рассвета оставалась ещё пара часов, и это время растягивалось на бесконечность ленивого наслаждения.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — раздался звучный голос, в котором Кристиан не сразу признал голос Мартина — так непривычно дерзко и уверенно тот звучал. — Может быть, он тебя обрадует. Может быть, он подарит тебе хоть немного удовольствия. 

Кристиан приоткрыл глаза и выпрямился.

— Я взял на себя смелость придать больше функциональности обычному, хоть и довольно приятному для глаз сосуду, — Мартин за руку подвёл ближе к Кристиану голую девицу и, встав сзади, показал на её грудь. — Я решил вернуться к природе и напомнить, что молочные железы — источник питательной жидкости. Металлические клапаны, вставленные на место сосков, ведут к двум резервуарам, в которые поступает витэ по трубкам, введённым в вены. Чтобы не пролить ни капли драгоценной влаги, я создал систему двойной блокировки. До витэ не добраться, пока закручен этот винт, — Мартин провернул кольцо, внешнее по отношению к основанию трубки, торчащей из соска, и крышка-полусфера раздвинулась. — Однако этого недостаточно, чтобы покормиться. Внутри расположены пружины, благодаря которым клапаны открываются только под действием давления. Разумеется, все края сглажены. Можно без опаски высасывать витэ из нашей мадонны.

Девица стояла ровно, не шатаясь, устремив пустой взгляд в пол. Её грудь колыхалась, когда Мартин демонстрировал возможности механизма, но по лицу нельзя было понять, чувствует ли она боль.

— Аналогичная система блокировки установлена и на нижний кран. Основное отличие заключается в том, что сечение нижней трубы в пять раз больше. Я рекомендую нижний кран для тех случаев, когда хочется поскорее утолить голод, и верхний, если возникнет желание продлить наслаждение.

Между её ног торчал вперёд металлический член, короткий и широкий. Покрутив вокруг основания, Мартин продемонстрировал, как раздвигается головка, открывая полость.

— Все краны инсталлированы крепко и надежно, можно обращаться с ними не более осторожно, чем с естественными частями тел смертных. Помимо трубок, собирающих витэ из бедренных артерий, от крана отходят несколько пружинящих проволок, закреплённых на бедренных костях.

В подтверждении своих слов он обхватил ладонью металлический член и подвигал несколько раз, словно собираясь отдрочить.

— И теперь — приятное дополнение. В этот сосуде можно смешивать любые коктейли. В брюшной полости теперь расположен новый орган — пузырь, соединённый с кровеносными сосудами и с выходом на поверхность. На месте пупка расположен разъём, в который с помощью особого шприца — о котором после — можно впрыскивать любую жидкость, будь то витэ любого другого смертного или сородича или раствор любых соединений, воздействующих на сознание. Рекомендую не пренебрегать пополнением сосуда. Можно так увлечься наслаждением, что ненароком опустошишь сосуд. Что было бы печально, ведь он уникален.

Мартин ласково провёл по изгибам мягкого тела.

— И, наконец, шприц. Чтобы он не потерялся в самый ответственный момент, я интегрировал его в тело сосуда. Указательный палец левой руки сосуда потерял способность сгибаться, зато, используя правую руку для набора, сосуд может сам себя пополнять. Донорская кровь, при необходимости с добавлением каких-либо веществ, а также прочие сосуды, прекрасно для этого подойдут, — он посмотрел на Кристиана и оскалился в улыбке: — Тебе нравится?

Кристиан был не слишком стар. Он знал достаточно старших сородичей, которые утверждали, что могут испытывать эмоции, отличные от страха и злости, которые бледнели и краснели от душевных волнений, у которых подрагивали пальцы в моменты сильного волнения. Это были сородичи, сохранившие в себе достаточно прежней человечности и не до конца забывшие, каково это — быть смертными.

Сам он не помнил, когда последний раз тело предавало его под влиянием переживаний. Уже давно все маленькие человеческие реакции он старательно изображал, с помощью витэ делая себя более похожим на смертного. Но сейчас... Он вскочил, отбросив Этранжа, сидящего у его ног, — и почувствовал слабость в коленях. Настоящую, непроизвольную. Отшатнувшись, чтобы не прикасаться к девице, он схватил Мартина за плечи и встряхнул.

Тот не сопротивлялся. Рот кривился в усмешке, от которой по спине у Кристиана пробежали мурашки. Мартин не опускал глаз, чёрных от расширенный зрачков.

Они больше не были круглыми, они вытянулись, как у хищника. 

Посетители клуба жались к стенкам, вытягивая шеи и выглядывая друг у друга из-за плеч. Зверь внутри Кристиана завыл, и его едва удалось заглушить.

— Что ты?.. Зачем? — хрипло прошептал Кристиан. 

Мартин вскинул голову. На ресницах блеснули красные капли. Кристиан несмело поднял руку и промокнул его слёзы.

 

**Клод**

 

Клод Морель был обращён весной пятьдесят четвёртого года, в день, когда ему на голову свалилось богатство. Сорокалетний в меру успешный бизнесмен, которого одна авиакатастрофа оставила без родственников, стал обладателем состояния, в сотни раз превышающего годовой оборот его фирмы.

Морель размышлял над тем, как распорядиться новым имуществом, когда в его кабинет зашла представительная дама в элегантном вечернем платье. На это время у него не было назначено встреч, и секретарь не объявлял о посетителях, но мысли об этом не пришли Морелю в голову. 

С некоторым самодовольством он только подумал, что ему предстоит ещё столкнуться с большим количеством таких женщин. В целом его предположение оказалось верным, но с одной поправкой: женщины были разные, но ни одна из них не походила на эту.

После четырёхчасового разговора Морель подставил горло под укус и, пробудившись, стал последовательно претворять в жизнь свои планы. В них ничего не изменилось из-за того, что теперь ему приходилось работать по ночам. 

Дама не осталась в накладе. Она не претендовала на деньги Мореля, от него ей необходимы были только обстоятельность, разум и последовательность. Их она и получила в полной мере. Ей удалось на примере Мореля показать сородичам, что и Тореадор может быть серьёзным и заслуживающим доверие. Ей не нравилась репутация, которая сложилась у её клана, и она нашла способ её исправить. 

Клод любил хорошие картины, ценил художников и с удовольствием проводил время в их обществе, но был далёк от того, чтобы его разум застило какое-либо прекрасное творение. Искусство было способом отвлечься от дел. 

Кое-что изменилось после того, как дама познакомила его с молодым Родольфом Этранжем. Его работы задели струны в мёртвой душе Мореля, которые до того оставались равнодушными. Первое время после знакомства он всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы обратить скульптора, но, привыкший не принимать поспешных решений, сперва дал себе несколько месяцев на обдумывание.

Прежде не интересовавшийся творчеством сородичей, он совершил несколько поездок и расспросил многих Тореадоров, после чего окончательно отказался от своей затеи: вместе с жизнью из творчества слишком легко могла уйти и душа. Что-то было у смертных, чего они лишались при становлении, какая-то искра. Пусть о ней думают философы и богословы, Мореля не интересовала её суть. Ему было достаточно знать, что немёртвые не способны на подлинное творчество. 

Нельзя было допустить, чтобы дар Этранжа был так бездарно утрачен.

Не раскрывая своей сверхъестественной природы, Морель часто разговаривал с молодым скульптором. Общественность не слишком тепло принимала его граничащие с безумием работы, Этранжу приходилось экономить на всём и искать случайные подработки, чтобы в оставшееся время творить по велению души.

С этим Морель мог ему помочь. Осторожно, чтобы не травмировать нестабильную психику радужными перспективами, он стал помогать Этранжу деньгами. Начиная с малого, он сперва решил проблемы с жильём, пропитанием и материалами. Этранж, более не заботясь о низменном, стремительно совершенствовался. С помощью широкой сети сородичей, гулей и смертных Морель нашёл с десяток ценителей, которых привлёк новый стиль и его тёмная красота. К первым поклонникам стали присоединяться всё новые. Этранж стал знаменит.

«Биомеханоид» был идеей Мореля. Художнику в голову не приходило, что интерьеры, которые он изображал на полотнах, можно воплотить в реальности, но услышав о том, что его покровитель согласен спонсировать постройку, погрузился в эскизы.

С открытием клуба популярность Этранжа лавинообразно нарастала. Морель гордился своим детищем и его поклонниками. Ему нравилось посещать клуб и устраиваться в неброском костюме на самом лучше месте. Удовольствие от интерьеров и атмосферы дополнялось сознание того, как успешна складывается его нежизнь, как ему удаётся достигать своих целей, как всё вокруг подконтрольно и потому развивается быстро и уверенно. Он дышал порядком и успехом, которые сам и породил. После становления это были моменты наибольшего довольства собой и миром. 

Тореадоры уважали молодого соклановца за вклад в искусство, а прочие сородичи принимали его всерьёз благодаря толковому ведению бизнеса. Морель осознавал своё прочное положение в обществе сородичей. Он подумывал превратить «Биомеханоид» в собственный Элизиум и пришёл к Князю с этой просьбой.

Старый Вентру не достиг бы своего положения, если бы имел привычку просто так раздавать сородичам желаемое. Честь открыть Элизиум надо заслужить, надо доказать свою полезность Камарилье. Князь ждал нападение Шабаша, и в случае, если Морелю удастся проявить свою лояльность и полезность, Князь не поскупится на награду.

Шабаш действительно напал. Морель никогда не был силён ни в боевых схватках, ни в шпионских интригах. Если бы не деньги, он не смог бы оказаться достаточно полезным. Но деньги у него были, и он обеспечивал Камарилью оружием и лояльностью полицейских.

Ему был нужен Элизиум, поэтому обороне он честно отдавал всё время и все силы. «Биомеханоид» пришлось на время отодвинуть на второй план. Он даже не заглянул на презентацию новой скульптурной группы. Ничего. Морель всегда работал на будущее и понимал, что получит награду за каждый день, проведённый в борьбе.

В ночь, когда последнюю стаю Шабаша вышвырнули из города, Морель сменил костюм и первым делом отправился в «Биомеханоид». По пути он думал о том, что давно не получал от Этранжа ни одного письма. Чуткий творческий человек обиделся на невнимание. Возможно, это сказалось на его вдохновении. По дороге Морель решал, каким образом вернуть расположение художника.

Со сдержанной улыбкой Морель посмотрел на родную вывеску «Биомеханоид» перед тем, как войти. Громкая музыка свидетельствовала, что веселье на сегодня не закончилось. Он поморщился: грохот был тем аспектом клуба, без которого Морель мог бы и обойтись.

Ступив в главный зал, он замер.

Посетители жались по углам и не загораживали четыре фигуры в центре зала, освещённые мерцающим светом.

На кресле у фонтана развалился незнакомый мужчина в помятом кремовом костюме. Перед ним стояла, опираясь на колени по обе стороны от его бёдер, обнажённая девушка. Морелю сбоку было видно, как между ног у неё торчит что-то, напоминающее металлический половой член. Мужчина в кремовом костюме обхватил его губами и, сжав бёдра, заставлял девушку ритмично подаваться вперёд, словно делал ей минет. За креслом, перегнувшись через спинку, стоял очень красивый молодой человек с выражением скорбного отчаяния на лице. Он зарывался пальцами в волосы мужчины, покрывал поцелуями его шею и что-то шептал на ухо.

На полу у кресла сидел Родольф Этранж. Увидев его лицо, Морель понял, что может больше не утруждать себя созданием Элизиума: этот смертный больше ни на что не годился.

Морель вошёл в комнату администрации, где был установлен телефонный аппарат, набрал номер шерифа, обрисовал ситуацию и запросил группу захвата. 

Так же спокойно он опустился на стул, а затем схватил себя за голову и с воплем вырвал клок волос. 

При жизни это приносило ему облегчение, но сейчас легче не стало. 

 

**Мартин**

 

Хлопнула входная дверь. Показались двое — высоких, широкоплечих, с оружием, на полусогнутых пружинящих ногах. 

Зверь внутри Мартина вскинулся, разрывая оковы, которые так долго его сдерживали. 

За то единственное мгновение, что Мартин ещё сохранял сознание, он успел понять, как глупы оказались его надежды, будто он научился контролировать своего Зверя. Вовсе нет. Настал час, сознание затопило Безумием, Зверь проснулся и с ликованием бросился в атаку, не разбирая, кто перед ним. 

Пришла смерть. А за ней пустота. 

Пустота. Вот что творилось в душе, когда Зверь отступил и Мартин увидел его работу.

Этранж ещё подёргивался, из шеи хлестал, пульсируя, фонтан. Девушка превратилась в куски мяса, перемешанные с металлическими деталями. 

А под её останками лежала куча пепла. 

Если бы эта кучка пепла ещё была Кристианом, Мартин признал бы, что был не прав и что если долго держать Зверя на поводке, это его не ослабит. 

Это только придаст ему сил, когда он наконец проснётся. 

Выжившие смертные в гробовой тишине жались по углам. У противоположного конца зала стояли двое вооружённых людей. Невредимые, они дождались, когда Зверь успокоится, и теперь, передёрнув затворы, пошли в атаку. 

Много лет назад, когда Мартин со своими друзьями решил достичь Голконды, они понимали, что будет трудно и доберутся не все. Они поклялись не отступать. Глядя на то, что натворил, Мартин искал в глубине себя раскаяние и не находил. 

Кристиан встретил свою окончательную смерть, а больше никто не стал бы рассматривать Мартина, но тот всё-таки поднял руки, чтобы перед окончательной смертью вылепить из своего лица монстра, в которого превратился. 

А затем обернулся шипастой тварью и бросился на группу захвата.


End file.
